


One Last Time

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ending... Not so much, F/F, F/M, Kara still has powers, Reader is a lead singer, rollercoaster, starts fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You're a famous lead singer that has sworn off love since your last breakup, when you meet Kara things start to change, only issue is that you have a secret... One that could end everything.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When you first started this make-shift band, you honestly never thought it would take off as much as it did. You and a group of friends had first started the band back in High School, calling yourselves _Cordhead_, which you changed as soon as most of the members were replaced to _Y/N and the Lonely Humans_, after your first gig and first song release your band took off to the point you were being signed to a record album and were going on tours.

You had been in love before, an old High School sweetheart but they broke your heart in too many ways that you had vowed to never love someone again in that way, so you didn’t and here you are, 23 years old and still single but you were happy, traveling with your band that had become your second family “Yo, Y/N” your drummer, Eddie called, looking at you from his spot on the bus “The driver said we’re gonna be hitting National City in twenty” he told you, you nodding and shutting your laptop as you got up to join the rest of your crew.

“Everyone ready for tonight?” You asked them, sitting down next to you bassist Hannah “When are we not?” She asked, leaning back against the couch as your guitarist, Zeke, sat down next to Eddie “Yeah what she said… Maybe tonight you’ll finally get laid for once and you can stop being such a stick in the mud” he said, nudging your foot with his as you rolled your eyes “Haha, very funny, get your things together… We don’t want another Seattle incident, do we?” You asked, giving Eddie a look to where he rolled his eyes “It was one time!” He argued, watching you head back to where your bunks were.

Once you arrived at the venue in National City, you were helping carry some equipment up towards the stage when a woman with long, black hair and green eyes came up to you “You must be Y/N Y/L/N, I’m Lena Luthor… The one in charge of this whole thing” She said, holding her hand out to you which you took “That’s me, this is for charity, yeah?” You asked, Lena having contacted you a few days back in hopes that you’d help her “It is, all proceeds go to charity” Lena assured, giving you a smile which you returned “Excellent, I hope it’s successful” you said, glancing to the side “I should get back to helping, it was nice to meet you, miss Luthor” you said, flashing one more smile before heading off.

Once Lena was done talking with you, she walked back up towards the front gate where people were already lined up “Lena!” She heard someone call, causing her to look around before she spotted Kara and Alex, along with Nia and Winn, Lena waving them over and letting them in through the side gate “It’s so nice of L-Corp to host this whole thing, I’m shocked your mother allowed it” Kara said as she looked around, knowing that Lillian would never approve of something like this without a promise of something in return “It took a lot of convincing, but she finally conceded” Lena said, leading them over to where they would be for the concert and seeing you run over to them “Lena, hey… We have a small problem” you said, looking at her and glancing at all the people in her group, you freezing when you locked eyes with the blonde “What’s wrong?” Lena asked, causing you to come back to the conversation “What? Oh, come with me and I’ll show you” you said before grabbing her arm and dragging her to backstage.

Once you got back there, you pulled Lena into your dressing room “So, major issue actually… Our amp decided to shit itself and we don’t have a backup” you said, looking at her and watching as her eyes widened “You don’t have a backup?” “That was our backup” you admitted sheepishly, causing her to groan in frustration “But! If you give me like twenty minutes, I can run out and get a new one!” You said, looking at her and watching as she thought “Fine, let me send someone with you” Lena said, looking at you and you nodding before following her out.

What you didn’t know was the person she wanted to go with you was the pretty blonde from before “I’m Kara by the way” Kara said from the drivers seat, you in the passengers seat “Y/N” you said, glancing at her and trying to fight back how your heart was pounding at the moment just from being this close to her “How long have you been doing this?” She asked, glancing at you as you fidgeted slightly in your seat “Uh, since my junior year in High School… I’m the only original member though” you said, looking at her finally and giving her a small smile, the two of you falling into what seemed like a comfortable silence even though on the inside your stomach was doing flips.

After you got the amp into the back of the car, you got back into the passengers seat and looked at Kara who was smiling “Ready?” She asked, you trying to speak but then just opted to just nod and quickly force yourself to look away from her, you haven’t had someone effect you this much since… them and it made you nervous and slightly scared since you were treading into dangerous territory.

Once the concert and everything was over, you grabbed a towel and a cup of water “Y/N!” Zeke shouted, running over to you with a wide grin on his face “We’re going to the after party, are you coming?” He asked, looking at you and you sighed, thinking about denying ‘What if Kara is there’ you thought to yourself which caused you to second guess “Uh, sure” you said, freezing when you said it and seeing it caused Zeke to do the same since you never accepted the after party invites “Hell yeah!” He shouted, grabbing your arm and dragging you out to the car parked outside.

Forcing you into the car, your face flushed when you realized you were squeezed between Kara and Zeke “Hey” Kara said, giving you a smile which you returned “Hey” you said, feeling a little self-conscious since you knew you were sweaty and you knew you smelled terrible, but she either didn’t notice or didn’t care since she didn’t even react.

This caused the two of you to hang out the whole night at the party, you learned that she had only been in National City for a few months but she got lucky and met some amazing people, while she learned some things that you had never told anyone else and you knew you were falling for her… Hard “So, how long are you going to be in National City?” Kara asked, looking at you as you took a sip of water “A few weeks, this was our last stop on this tour, so we tend to hang in the last city for a while before the next one comes up” you said, looking at her and your face flushing at the smile she flashed at you “Great! We should hang out this weekend” she said, blushing slightly after she said it “It’s a date” you said, smiling slightly when the red on her face seemed to get darker, knowing you were going against everything you had told yourself, but she was different ‘One Last Time’ you thought to yourself as the two of you talked well into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a famous lead singer that has sworn off love since your last breakup, when you meet Kara things start to change, only issue is that you have a secret... One that could end everything.

Later that weekend, you were walking around National City with Kara and smiling as she excitedly told you about some of her favorite spots around the city “So, how long have you been in National City?” You asked as she dragged you to the next location she wanted to show you “Oh, a few months… My sister is here, so I just figured I would stay around here for a bit” Kara said, it being pretty much a lie but there was some truth to it “That’s nice, your sister seemed really cool when I met her the other night” you said, giving her a smile and heading into the ice cream shop Kara dragged you into.

“My sister is definitely cool” Kara said, grinning at you as she pulled you up to the counter “What do you want?” She asked, looking at you and watching as you looked at the board “Uhhh, how about Y/F/F?” You asked, pointing to the ice cream flavor of your choosing “You got it, get us a seat and I’ll get the ice cream” she said, grinning at you before she went to stand in line and you picked a booth by the window, staring out it as you thought about all that had happened over the course of the last few days.

When Kara came back, she handed you your ice cream cone with a smile “Thanks” you said, smiling at her before taking a lick “So… What do you usually do in your free time?” You asked her, finding yourself wanting to know everything there was to know about her which was slightly scary to you “Oh, well I don’t honestly get much free time between work and… Other things” Kara said, clearing her throat some and causing you to raise an eyebrow “Other things?” You asked, tilting your head to the side slightly and watching as she gave a nervous laugh “Nothing you need to worry about, don’t worry” she said, waving off your question and you just nodded since you knew you weren’t going to get it out of her anytime soon.

Later on, you found yourself at Kara’s place and the two of you were watching some cringy romance movies while eating pizza and potstickers “Man, you’d put Zeke to shame” you teased, watching as she practically inhaled all she could “I eat a lot” Kara admitted, blushing bright red and you smiled “Not judging” you assured, smiling at her some more before taking a bite of your pizza and setting the plate on the coffee table once you ate your fill which was getting less and less each week “Anything else you want to know about me?” You asked her, smiling at her as you watched her set her plate down “What made you want to start a band?” Kara asked, scooting a little bit closer to you as you dived into the story of when you first started the band.

_You were sitting in your garage with your boy/girlfriend at the time, talking about some bands you were both interested in, you had been involved with music pretty much your whole life and it was a huge part of your life “So, Sam wants to start holding auditions for his band” Your boy/girlfriend, DJ, said, looking at you and Sam being their older brother “Oh? I didn’t know he had his own band” you said, looking at DJ who nodded “Yeah, he wanted me to join it” DJ said, resituating some and pulling out a flyer to show it to you “I told him I had my own band and we were going to kick his ass at Battle of the Bands” DJ said, looking at you and watching as you raised an eyebrow “But, you don’t have a band” you said, not sure why they were telling you this “I do now and you’re in it”._

“We lost of course, we got the band together in a few days and we only had two weeks to practice… But, we had so much fun with it that we decided to keep going” you said, looking at her and having not noticed she had an arm draped around the back of the couch until then so you scooted closer so she could wrap an arm around you, resting your head on her shoulder with a smile “What happened to the original members?” She asked, resting her head on yours “Well, after DJ and I broke up, most dipped to start a band with DJ and the remaining member left shortly after then I met Zeke who introduced me to Eddie and his girlfriend Hannah, we’ve been together ever since” you said, smiling at the memories and looking at Kara “Do you like music?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she blushed and averted her gaze “Some…” she said, biting her lip and causing you to laugh “It’s okay, you can be totally honest with me” you assured, smiling at her and watching as she blushed even more “I mean I listen to music, but your show was the first concert I’ve been to and believe me when I say I’m glad I went” she said honestly, looking at you and smiling “Me too” you said before you closed the distance between the two of you.

The next morning, you woke up to an unfamiliar place and groaned when sunlight went into your eyes from the slightly open blinds, trying to adjust when you felt something tighten its grip on your waist which caused you to freeze before memories from last night flooded back “Right” you said, sighing some before you smiled when you felt Kara bury her face in the back of your neck, remembering how sweet she was offering for you to stay the night since it had started to get slick outside when you were trying to head out, rubbing her arm slightly before you sighed when you heard your phone go off, carefully reaching over and your brows furrowing when you saw who it was.

“Hello?” You answered softly, trying your best to not wake Kara up “Mr.Miss Y/L/N?” The person asked through the phone, you hearing the shuffling of papers “That’s me” you said, closing your eyes as you waited for them to get on with it “We have the results… I’m sorry” they said, you hearing sincerity in their voice as you took a shaky breath “How long?” You whispered, honestly not wanting to know but you needed to “Three months”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a famous lead singer that has sworn off love since your last breakup, when you meet Kara things start to change, only issue is that you have a secret... One that could end everything.

After the day of the call, you kind of pulled away from everyone for a few weeks, needing time to yourself to think… You wanted to tell your friends, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it, you couldn’t hurt them like that and you couldn’t have them treat you any different since that’s exactly what they’d do if they knew, so you started making a bucket list to both ease your mind but also give you something to focus on.

As you were working on the bucket list, you didn’t hear the knock on the tour bus door and didn’t hear the person come in until you felt hands on your shoulders, causing you to jump “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” Kara said, looking at you as you took a deep breath to calm yourself “Nothing like a jump scare to wake you up” you teased, looking at her and smiling at her only for it to fall when you saw she was giving you a hurt yet worried expression “Did I do something wrong?” Kara asked, looking at you and your heart breaking as she asked that.  
You shook your head and took her hands in yours “No no no, I just… Needed a bit of time to think, you’re the first person I’ve liked this way in a long time” you lied, it not being a full lie but it still hurt to lie to her since she was just so sweet and innocent “You could’ve told me, I would’ve understood” Kara said, looking at you and looking like she was on the verge of tears “I know, I know… I’m just an idiot and didn’t think telling you was a big deal, I’m so sorry” you apologized, standing up and pulling her into a hug, feeling her bury her face in your neck “You know you can tell me anything, right?” She asked, causing your heart to break even more “I know” you whispered.

A few days later, you had finished your bucket list and were reading it on your way to the tour bus “Hey, Y/N” Eddie said, looking at you as you looked up from the paper “What’s that?” He asked, taking the paper from you before you could argue with him “Bucket List? What’d you make this for? This is usually only made for people who-“ he said, cutting himself off as he looked at you and you trying to hide behind a stoic expression “It’s back, isn’t it?” He asked softly, him being the only one that knew about any of your problems “Yes… I was told three months about a month ago” you admitted softly, reaching for the paper once more only for him to pull it back.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eddie asked, his usually playful look now uncharacteristically serious “I didn’t know how! How do I tell my best friend that I’m dying!?” You asked, feeling the tears you had held back start to fall as you tried to reign back your anger and melting into Eddie’s embrace when he pulled you to him “Hey hey, it’s okay” he whispered, rubbing your back and letting you break down before he pulled back to look at you “So, what all is on this stupid list anyway?” He asked, trying to change the mood as he looked at the paper “Some of these are definitely doable… Eat every type of ice cream? Really, Y/N?” He asked, causing you to bark out a laugh as you wiped the tears away “Don’t judge me, it’s my bucket list” you said, taking the paper from him “Well? Lets get the others and get started” he said, throwing an arm over your shoulders before leading you to the tour bus.

After you gathered the rest of the band, you had told Eddie to not tell anyone which he unwillingly agreed to, you guys were heading to the ice cream shop when you guys heard screams “What the hell?” Hannah asked, looking over and seeing Supergirl swoop in “I never thought we’d actually get to see her!” Zeke fangirled, watching as Supergirl fought some alien “Get inside, everyone!” Alex shouted, looking at you guys and you doing as she said “Alex, where’s Kara?” You asked, knowing she was usually with Alex and Alex gave you a reassuring smile “She’s safe, don’t worry” she promised before she shut the door to the ice cream shop.

“Well, you got your ice cream” Eddie said, laughing when you gave him a glare “Shut up” you said, reaching over and shoving his shoulder, you guys just talking before Supergirl crashed through the window “Supergirl!” Someone shouted, you running over and checking her over “You okay?” You asked when she finally focused on you, her giving you a small smile which you recognized instantly since it was the one Kara always gave you and you opening your mouth to say something when she grabbed you and rolled you both out of the way “Stay down” she said sternly before taking off once more “No way” you said, watching her take off and finally putting two and two together “Kara’s Supergirl” you whispered to yourself “What?” Zeke asked, looking at you and you shaking your head “Nothing”.

After the fight, you put your bucket list on hold and went over to Kara’s apartment, knocking on the door and waiting “Y/N?” Kara asked, sounding out of breath like she had rushed to get there “Hey, can we talk?” You asked, looking at her and watching her nod before she let you in “What’d you want to talk about?” She asked, sitting down next to you on the couch and brushing her hair behind her ear “So, I met Supergirl today” you said, looking at her and watching as she squirmed slightly but otherwise kept her expression neutral “Oh? That’s cool” she said, giving you a small smile and you nodded “Yeah, she looked strangely familiar… Don’t know how, but she looked a lot like you, Kara” you said, watching as she winced but nodded since it was obvious she couldn’t convince you otherwise “Yeah, that would be true” she said, looking at you and afraid you were mad but saw you break out into a grin “Who knew the person I was seeing would be such a badass under that soft exterior” you said, causing her to laugh and roll her eyes “I’m badass, huh?” She asked, leaning in closer to you and resting her forehead against yours “Very” you said before capturing her lips with yours, the bucket list momentarily forgotten about as you sunk into her embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cancer is getting worse, you need to tell Kara, but it's her birthday, what happens by the end of the party?
> 
> Songs are I Hate Love Songs by Kelsea Ballerini and This is Not Goodbye by Sidewalk Prophets

A few weeks later, you had still kept the whole thing a secret minus Eddie who now knew everything as you sat at the doctor’s office, waiting for them to tell you pretty much exactly what you already knew “Are you sure you don’t want to try chemo?” Your doctor had asked a few weeks back, knowing it might not work to save you, but he said it would give you more time to which you said no since you knew what chemo did to people and you wanted to be yourself as long as you possibly could.

“How are you feeling today, Y/N?” The doctor asked as he sat down on the stool next to the bed you were currently sitting on “As good as I can feel, I guess” you said, looking at him “What can you tell me?” You asked, looking at him and just wanting an update so you could go home, you had plans that may or may not include Kara “Well, nothing has really changed, I have gotten a prescription to help you get through for a little bit, but they will only work so much… I’m sorry, there’s not much else we can do without the chemo” he said, looking at you and wanting you to change your mind but your shook your head “No chemo, I’ll be fine” you said, knowing you wouldn’t but you didn’t want to change your mind “Okay… Come back next week” he said, looking at you and watching as you nodded before you left the hospital.

When you got back to your hotel room, you sighed as you dropped your stuff onto your bed and plopped down next to it, rubbing your face as you thought, the cancer was really taking its toll on you and you were more exhausted than you usually were, you knew people were noticing how you were acting differently but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell them, jumping when your phone went off and digging around your bag for it “Ah hah!” you exclaimed when you found it, pulling it out and seeing a group text with you, Lena, and Alex in it.

_So, what are we doing for Kara’s birthday? _– Alex

_Wait, her birthday is coming up? _– You

_Yeah, it’s this Saturday, what are we doing? _– Alex

_Surprise birthday party? _– Lena

_Obviously, but what are we doing? _– Alex

_Well, my band can play, I was working on a new song anyways, we could make it at that new bar that opened up _– You

_Perfect, I’ll talk to the others and let you guys in on the details _– Alex

When you were about to text back, there was a knock on your door “Coming!” You called, locking your phone before going and opening the door, barely having time to react when Kara suddenly pressed her lips to yours “Someone’s impatient” you teased, pulling back and letting her in before shutting the door, sitting back down on your bed and just shoving your stuff out of the way so she could join you “Can you blame me?” Kara asked, laughing as she sat down beside you while you grabbed your song book “Working on a new one?” She asked, scooting closer to you and resting her chin on your shoulder, smiling when you hummed “Play me something?” She asked, giving you puppy eyes and grinning when you rolled your eyes “Fine” you chuckled, flipping through your book before finding one and grabbing your ratty looking guitar.

** _I can see it in your eyes that you are restless_ **

** _The time has come for you to leave_ **

** _It's so hard to let you go  
But in this life I know you have to be who you were made to be_ **

** _As you step out on the road I'll say a prayer  
So that in my heart you always will be there_ **

** _This is not goodbye  
I know we'll meet again  
So let your life begin  
'Cause this is not goodbye  
It's just "I love you" to take with you  
Until you're home again_ **

Once you finished those few lines, you looked at her and she raised a brow “You’re not going to play more?” She asked, causing you to laugh and shake your head “That’s all I have for now” you said, setting the guitar down and looking at her “What do you think?” You asked, giving her a small smile and watching as she returned it “Sounds like it’s going to be a good song, babe” she said, pulling you closer to her and kissing your head “Lets do something else, eh?” You asked, turning in her grasp and pressing your lips to hers before carefully pushing her back against the bed “Mmm, I like this idea” Kara chuckled, you laughing and rolling your eyes “Less talking, more kissing”.

A few days later, you were helping Alex set up at the bar since you had gotten it to where you rented it for the night “Y/N, that banner is crooked” Alex said, you rolling your eyes before looking at her “Sorry, I’m not tall enough to get it straight, a little help?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she went over and stepped on a chair before she fixed it “Go help Lena” she said, looking at you “You’re so bossy” you groaned, sighing when she gave you a hard look before you went over to Lena “She’s always like this with these things, you get used to it” Lena said, looking at you “We’ll see about that” you chuckled, giving her a smile before helping her out.

You guys got it almost finished by the time everyone started to arrive “We should get set up” Hannah said, looking at you since you were currently finishing up with hanging some lights up “I’ll be there in a moment, go ahead and get started” you said, glancing down at her before going back to hanging the lights up “Just… One… More” you said, stretching as far as you could and managing to hook it before you lost your footing on the chair, bracing yourself for pain only to feel strong arms wrap around you “Falling for me, I see” Kara teased, her having must’ve snuck in and you stared at her and shock before laughing “This was supposed to be a surprise” you whined, looking at her and hearing her chuckle “Hard to when Winn doesn’t know how to keep quiet” she chuckled, gently setting you back on the floor “Of course” you said, rolling your eyes then looking over when Alex came over “Kara? This was supposed to be a surprise!” Alex said, looking at Kara who just smiled at her “Well I love it either way… Thank you” Kara said, pulling Alex into a hug before Alex focused on you “Eddie wanted to remind you to help with set up” “Yeah yeah, I’m going” you said, kissing Kara’s cheek before heading towards the stage.

Once you were on the stage and helping set up, Eddie pulled you to the side “You need to tell her” he said, looking at you and you sighed “How? Besides I’m not going to tell her on her birthday that her girl/boyfriend is dying” you said, looking at him and hearing him sigh “I don’t know, but she needs to know” Eddie said, glancing over at Zeke when he said they were ready “Can we discuss this after the party? I don’t feel like being lectured” you said, looking at him and watching as he crossed his arms and sighed “Fine, but as soon as all this is over, I will lecture you into the ground” he said, trying to be stern but he let a laugh escape when you chuckled “Lets do this” he said, walking with you onto the stage.

“Before we get started tonight, I want to wish my beautiful girlfriend Kara Danvers, a very happy birthday! And no, I’m not going to say her age because I know better than that” you said, laughing some when you got everyone to laugh and locking eyes with Kara who was blushing but smiling at you “Anyways, we have a special song to start out with that I wrote for the birthday girl, I hope you all enjoy” you said, flashing one last grin before nodding at Zeke.

** _I hate Shakespeare and Gosling and cakes with white frosting  
Two names in a heart-shaped tattoo  
I think cupid is stupid and violets are purple not blue  
I hate catching bouquets, the honeymoon phase  
And letterman jackets don't fit  
Your eyes can't hold stars and you'd die if your heart really skipped_ **

** _I hate love songs (I hate love songs)  
Yeah, I really do (I really do)  
I hate love songs (I hate love songs)  
But I love you_ **

As you sang, you kept your eyes locked with Kara’s, wanting to gauge her reaction since you didn’t ever really do songs like this, seeing tears flooding her eyes as she moved closer to the stage.

** _I hate pink hearts with glitter and Valentine's dinner  
And roses just die in a week  
We were drunk when we met so we don't know our anniversary, woops  
Oh and I'm far too vain to kiss in the rain  
The clouds, they aren't numbered to nine  
And you make me feel something but it sure as hell ain't butterflies_ **

** _I hate love songs (I hate love songs)  
Yeah, I really do (I really do)  
I hate love songs (I hate love songs)  
But I love you, ooh yeah_ **

When Kara was close enough to the stage, you reached out for her and pulled her up onto the stage, giving her a smile and pulling her close to you, gently swaying side to side as you kept your focus on her.

** _Oh oh  
I really do_ **

** _And I'll always love you but I don't have to sing it  
"For worse or for better" don't rhyme  
They say I got the right one so now I should write one  
But I'd rather just show you tonight_ **

** _'Cause I hate love songs (I hate love songs)  
Yeah, I really do (I really do)  
I hate love songs (I hate love songs)  
But I love you, yeah_ **

You watched as Kara covered her mouth so her cries wouldn’t be heard over the microphone and you smiled at her, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and frowning slightly when black spots appeared in your vision, but you quickly shook your head and went back to singing.

**_I hate love songs (I hate love songs)_  
The old and the new (I really do)  
I hate love songs  
But I love you**

When you finished the song, you looked at Kara and gave her a small smile “I know we haven’t been together long, but I do love you” you admitted softly, knowing you had fallen hard for her and watching for her reaction “I love you too” she whispered, smiling at you before pressing her lips to yours “Alright, lovebirds, we have a set to finish!” Zeke shouted, immediately killing the mood, you turning and flipping him off before turning back to Kara “I’ll find you when I’m done” you promised, pressing another kiss to her lips before helping her down.

After making it about halfway through your third song, you saw the black dots once more and tried to blink them away, stopping mid lyric when you felt lightheaded and causing everything to stop “Y/N, you okay?” Hannah asked, going over to you and resting a hand on your shoulder as you leaned heavily against the microphone stand “I’m fi-“ you started to say before you collapsed, Hannah barely catching you when you collapsed “Call an ambulance!” Zeke shouted, Hannah carefully laying you down “Y/N, what’s wrong?” she said repeatedly, shaking you in an attempt to get you to focus but you looked around with blurry eyes “Y/N, stay with me” you heard Kara say when she rushed to your side, feeling her take your hand and seeing she was saying something but it sounded like you were underwater, looking at her and seeing those bright blue eyes filled with tears once more before everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here, there will be tears and there will be pain, am I sorry? No, not really.
> 
> Song is This is Not Goodbye by Sidewalk Prophets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When you woke up, you noticed that you were in a semi dark room and you slowly went to sit up when you felt a weight on your left arm and stomach, restricting you from moving, you looked over and blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness, seeing those blonde curls and recognizing them from anywhere, mentally scolding yourself as you finally remembered what happened “Idiot” you breathed, trying your best to not wake the sleeping beauty beside you but she woke up anyway… Stupid super hearing.

When Kara sat up, she rubbed her eyes before she focused on you and froze when she saw you were awake, taking your hand and squeezing it gently “How are you feeling?” She asked softly, looking at you and you looked at her, giving her a small smile “I’m okay, just tired” you said, watching as she nodded and stared at your joined hands “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked after a beat of silence, your heart breaking at the way her voice cracked and shook “I didn’t know how… I’m so sorry, Kara… I didn’t want to hurt you” you said, placing your hand on top of hers as you heard her let out a sob.

“You could’ve told me, I would’ve liked to know my girl/boyfriend was diagnosed with cancer and given a time limit” Kara said, trying her hardest to not get angry since she didn’t want to be angry with you, not after everything she had just learned a few hours ago “I know… I’m an idiot” you said, hating that you did this to her and the two of you falling into a silence before the doctor stepped in, him having come to check your vitals and everything “You’re awake” he said, walking over to you.

Kara moved out of the way when he walked over and watched intently, it being obvious she didn’t want you out of her sight after learning you would be leaving her so soon “How are you feeling?” The doctor asked, checking your blood pressure “Tired, but otherwise fine” you said, looking at him and watching as he did his job “That is a side effect, it’ll just get worse” he said before telling you what else to expect like no energy, not eating as much, so on so forth.

Once the doctor left, Kara reclaimed her spot in the chair next to your bed “Are we okay?” You asked softly, looking at her and watching as she wiped some tears before she nodded “I may be mad at you, but we’re okay” she said softly, you knowing she had every right to be mad at you even though it hurt to hear her admit it “I can handle mad” you said, giving her a small smile before holding your hand out to her and watching as she took it, you gently tugging her hand until she joined you on the bed and you curled up against her “I love you” you whispered, gently rubbing her stomach with your thumb as she wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer “I love you too”.

A few days later, you were released from the hospital and you were in the tour bus, getting ready for an interview since everyone knew what had happened so you had to get the story out “You’re sure you don’t want us there with you?” Zeke asked, looking at you and him, Eddie, and Hannah wanting to be there for you every step of the way, you were a part of their family just like they were a part of yours and you opened your mouth to say no only to stop yourself, smiling after a moment before nodding “I want you guys there” you said, knowing that it would help a lot for them to be there.

Kara watched the interview from the tv at Alex’s place, her sitting on the couch between Lena and Alex, Maggie currently in the kitchen to get snacks “Hello everybody, welcome to the show, today we have some special guests, please give it up for Y/N and the Lonely Humans!” The host said, watching as you and the rest of your band stepped onto the stage, you squished in the middle with Hannah “Maggie! It’s starting!” Alex called, looking at the kitchen where Maggie was who came into the room not a moment later and sat next to Alex who was holding one of Kara’s hands while Lena held the other.

“So, let’s just start with the latest that’s happened with you guys… Y/N, that was quite the fall you took, what happened?” The host asked, watching as you cast your gaze down to your feet, the happy mood you and your friends just had gone as Hannah took your hand “It was… And the answer is, I was diagnosed with cancer a while back… I don’t have much longer and I thought I could handle the performance… turns out I couldn’t” you said honestly, looking up from your feet when you heard the crowd gasp “What does this mean for the band?” The host asked, looking at you and ignoring the wince you gave since that hurt to talk about, your band was your everything “I don’t know, we haven’t put much thought into it” Eddie said, the anger evident in his voice and the interview turning sour after it continued.

A few days after the interview, you were hanging out with Eddie to finish the song that you were working on “I like it” he said after reading it over, quickly wiping away a tear that managed to escape “Think it’ll be good?” You asked, taking the book back from him and watching as he nodded “It’ll be great, we can start recording tomorrow” he said, giving you a small smile before you pulled him into a hug, tearing up as you did “I’m going to miss you” you said, sniffling some and feeling his grip tighten on you “Don’t… this isn’t a goodbye, it’s a see you later” he said, biting his lip in an attempt to keep the tears at bay, the two of you just holding each other as you thought about all you guys had been through, he was there for you when Sam broke up with you, when the band went to shambles, he was there for everything and you loved him for it.

About two weeks later, you had been spending all your time with Kara and your band and Kara’s friends, who were honestly now yours, they had been helping you try to get through your bucket list “Looks like we only have a few more to go” Kara said, smiling as she looked at the list, the two of you currently taking a late night stroll through the park, you had wanted to see the stars without the massive light pollution from where you were staying with Kara since she refused to leave your side for longer than a day “Great” you said, lagging back a bit and feeling a massive wave of exhaustion overcome you, you had been getting worse and it was getting much harder for you to do many basic things and Kara noticed it, she always did “Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?” Kara asked worriedly, stopping and rushing over to you “Yes please” you said softly.

Once you two were situated on a park bench in front of the small pond, you rested your head on Kara’s shoulder, feeling her wrap a protective arm around you as you stared at the water in front of you, the two of you relaxing in the silence of the night, only able to hear the crickets and the occasional squirrel running through the grass “I’m glad we did this” you said, smiling as you rested against her and feeling the exhaustion seem to double “Me too” Kara said, smiling some and pressing a kiss to your head.

“I think we should be able to finish your bucket list in a few days” Kara said after a beat of silence, smiling to herself as she relaxed back against the back of the bench “Then after we’re done we can relax, how does that sound?” She asked, waiting for your response and her brow furrowing when none was given, just noticing how your hand in hers was now limp “Y/N” she said, feeling panic build up as she shook you gently and watching as your head just rolled and your skin was now pale and cold “No no no” she said, pulling you to her and burying her face in your hair “You weren’t supposed to leave me like this” she cried into your hair, her whole body shaking as she held your now lifeless body close to her “Please come back” she whispered, holding you close to her as she sobbed.

The day of your funeral came a few days after, Kara had refused to talk to anyone and refused to leave her house, but she came out for your visitation and funeral, even though she didn’t want to say goodbye she knew she needed to be there, Alex and Lena coming with her to help her through it all “Kara” Eddie said when he saw her walk in, pulling her into a tight hug before he looked at her “You know they loved you, right? You gave them everything they ever wanted” he said, fighting back the tears as he said it and watching as a few tears slipped from Kara’s eyes “I hope so, because I loved them too” she whispered, Eddie pulling her back in for another hug since he knew she needed it.

During the funeral, Kara talked to almost everyone that seemed to know you even if she didn’t know them, they knew her just from you talking about her so much which made her heart both sore and break since you were no longer around to be able to introduce her to them and get embarrassed over some of the stories they told her about you, about halfway through it, Eddie came up to the podium “Y/N was a lot of things to me… A best friend, a sibling, an asshole” listening to the laughter that rang out through the funeral home before continuing “But, I knew I could count on them when I needed them… This isn’t a goodbye though, this is just a see you later” he said, turning and placing a hand on your casket “I’ll see you later, Y/N” he said, letting a few tears fall “Now, the song we chose for this was something Y/N has been working on for a while… I hope you guys enjoy it”.

**I can see it in your eyes that you are restless  
The time has come for you to leave  
It's so hard to let you go  
But in this life I know you have to be who you were made to be**

**As you step out on the road I'll say a prayer  
So that in my heart you always will be there**

As the song rang out, Kara couldn’t help but give a small gasp since she knew this was the song you played for her before her birthday and she couldn’t help but feel the heartbreak grow since she felt like you were trying to give her a hint at the time, but she never even thought twice about it.

**This is not goodbye  
I know we'll meet again  
So let your life begin  
'Cause this is not goodbye  
It's just "I love you" to take with you  
Until you're home again**

**The stirring in your soul has left you wondering  
Should you stay or turn around  
Well, just remember that your dreams they are a promise  
That you were made to change the world  
So don't let fear stop you now 'cause**

**This is not goodbye  
I know we'll meet again  
So let your life begin  
'Cause this is not goodbye  
It's just "I love you" to take with you  
Until you're home again**

Kara fought back the tears but couldn’t help the sob that escaped her, Alex wrapping an arm around her and holding her close to her, feeling her own heart break as she heard Kara break down like she was since while Kara was very emotional, she had never heard her break like this before.

**I know the brightest star above  
Was created by the One who loved  
More than we'll ever know  
To guide you when you're lost**

**What started as a still, small voice  
Is raging now and your only choice  
Is to follow who you are  
So follow who you are 'cause**

**This is not goodbye  
I know we'll meet again  
Oh**

**This is not goodbye  
I know we'll meet again  
So let your life begin  
'Cause this is not goodbye  
It's just "I love you" to take with you  
Until you're home  
It is "I love you" to take with you  
Until you're home  
It is "I love you" to take with you  
Until you're home again**

Once the song was over, nothing could be heard aside from cries from people in the funeral home, Kara looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and seeing Hannah “Do you want to say something?” She asked her softly, every one of the band members having already said what they wanted to and helping Kara up when she nodded, leading her up to stand behind the podium before Hannah moved to the side to give her room.

Kara cleared her throat before she took a deep breath to collect herself “Y/N… They became a big part of my life in such a short amount of time, they trusted me when they really didn’t have to, they trusted me with their heart and I trusted them with mine… I never thought I could fall in love so fast before I met them” she said, taking a moment to wipe some tears from her eyes “They were everything to me and when I found out about the cancer, I felt my heart shatter… My one regret is that they never got to finish their bucket list, they were so excited about it and in the end it never got finished… I loved them, I love them and I always will” she said, biting her lip before turning to the casket and resting her hand on it “I love you and I always will” she whispered, standing there for a moment before returning to her seat since she couldn’t find any more words to say since there was too many for her to say.

At the burial site, it was a pretty dreary day out and everyone was huddled under the small tent, roses were handed to close family members including Kara who was trying desperately to not break down in tears again, Alex holding her hand as they listened to the speech that was given until it was over “Give me a minute” Kara said when Alex asked her if she was ready to go, walking up to your casket and gently running her fingers over the cloth that covered it “I’m going to be okay” she whispered, knowing at the moment she wouldn’t be but she would get better and knowing that you didn’t want her to let this consume her “But, I’m never going to forget you… I love you and I always will, no matter what happens in the future” she promised, leaning down and pressing her lips gently to the casket, letting a few tears fall before she pulled back and ran her fingers over the cloth one last time before stepping away, looking up when the sun seemed to come out as soon as she stepped out of the tent and smiling, knowing that you were up there now and smiling down at her “I’m ready” she said, looking at Alex who nodded and wrapped an arm around her before the two of them walked out of the cemetery, Kara knowing this would be hard to get over, but she would keep pushing forward… For your sake.


End file.
